Brosuto Duderabu
by ghostclubfan
Summary: (Gosuto Kurabu) While Kaji waits for Wednesday to show up for Ghost Club one day, what events will take action?
1. Chapter 1

*DING DONG DENG DONG… _ALL CLASSES HAVE BEEN DISMISSED. CLUB ACTIVITES BEGIN IN 3 MINUTES_*

Kajitachituginugikururiririrpurururunpyuun jr._,_ a small male, dashes into a bare classroom plastered with posters of the occult on an autumn afternoon. He sets his lumpy bag down onto the table and sits impatiently. Three minutes pass, and the boy is still alone. At least during this time, he can think quietly to himself.

_Where is that nerd? He better not ditch the club and stand me up when everyone else is sick. That's only what lame masters do._

Right at that moment, someone bursts in through the open window of the clubroom. The screen rips and the person is lying flat on their back on the floor. The figure on the ground is also a small male, who has propellers attached to the sides of his head.

"What the- Wednesday! What are you doing?! How did you even get up here? It's the third floor, dude!" said Kaji.

"Ah…aha dude…, I'm seeing the stars…quick, give me mouth to mouth before I pass out. You're the only one who can do it. You're the only one…" Wednesday muttered before his eyes drooped close.

"What the what! Dang it, don't die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday's POV

_OHH my god. Oh geez. Oh man. _

_He's actually doing it. My first kiss…taken by Kaji. I was just joking, but he's actually doing it. It doesn't have to be that wet though. And he doesn't have to make all those slurping sounds. That guy's real bold, using all this tongue. Wait, this feels kind of awkward now, I can't breathe. I'm gonna have to open my eyes sooner or later so now's the time I guess._

Kaji's POV

_OHH my god. Oh geez Oh man. _

_HE ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT I CAN'T HOLD IN MY LAUGHTER ANYMORE I CAN'T BREATHE. WHAT A DINGUS!_

No one's POV

Wednesday's eyelids flutter open, and Kaji drops to the floor and howls with laughter.

"HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT WE- thought we had a special moment …" said Wednesday as he lifted the dog away from him while spluttering and spitting everywhere, trying to get the puppy tongue cooties out of his mouth.

"You idiot! You really fell for it! I can't believe you're so gullible! Anyways, good job Deandre. I knew it was a good idea to bring you to school." Kaji lovingly petted the dog that was violently destroying and peeing on Wednesday's right pant leg, and booped it on the nose. Because he was too preoccupied with his confused feelings, propeller boy didn't seem to notice his pants getting ruined. Just as Kaji was about to say something to break the silence, Wednesday stood up silently, and then sprinted out of the clubroom yelling "IDIOOOOT BAKA!"

Kaji followed the runaway boy as quietly as he could. He thought, _'What's gotten into him?' _He finally found Wednesday climbing the tree right under the classroom where the club took place.

"What's wrong dude, are you okay? How did you even get through the window in the clubroom?"

"I…my propellers. I flew with my propellers. I just discovered their power and I couldn't control them properly." Wednesday muttered.

Wednesday's POV

_I gotta keep my cool… he can't know that I like him, yet. I gotta act normal, like always. He probably thinks that I'm just being stupid right now._

No one's POV

"Haha man that was a great prank…very funny. I owe YOU a prank now, nerd." said Wednesday while he awkwardly flew down from the tree trunk.

"You should have seen the look on your face! I was dying back then. But why did you run out like that? I thought you could handle a joke. It's not like you really thought that I was KISSING you or giving you mouth to mouth or whatever you said."

Kaji's POV

_Why the heck is my heart beating so fast, and why does my chest feel like it's burning up? Why do I…want to kiss him for real?! Don't tell me….. I can't. He's my best friend, it's impossible. Or maybe… it really is possible. I have to suppress this feeling or else Wens will think that I actually do….like him._

'


End file.
